


Daydreams

by scullyssahnequarkbroetchen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Sensitive Finn, M/M, Poe is having the weirdest boner right now, force cockplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyssahnequarkbroetchen/pseuds/scullyssahnequarkbroetchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’d found out he was force sensitive a few weeks ago.”<br/>Finn’s daydreaming and it isn’t without consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> So, since my dear loonyloopy gave me an early christmas present it’s only fair that she gets one herself! This is for you my dear!  
> Unbeta’d. I’m completely new to the Star Wars fandom and because of that I want to apologize if I made any grave mistakes regarding lore, characters, places or the extent of certain...abilities. Stormpilot dragged me into this.

It wasn’t like Finn wasn’t trying to pay attention to the troops meeting. He was. He really was. With the big hangar full of people and General Organas voice carrying strength and determination out to everyone. It was just that his body was still thrumming and aching from the mental and physical exertions of his training. They’d found out he was force sensitive a few weeks ago, after he’d made one of his sparring partners stumble and fall flat on his face, six feet away from him. By pure accident. After that it seemed like almost every lesson and exercise and routine in his training was set on developing and controlling his new found ability. He wasn’t very good at it. More often disappointing his teachers than pleasing them. He wasn’t cut out to be a Jedi. Not like Rey.

Rey… Rey was another thing.  
Time had healed the first shock, the wound of her departure. But only partially. Sometimes he still caught himself looking up into the sky, guessing, wishing, hoping…He never even knew he could miss her this much. But he hadn’t much time to mope around, not with daily routine of the camp, not with his training and not with Poe being there.

Thank all the heavens in the galaxy for Poe.

Finn couldn’t help the small smile, spreading across his face at the thought of the other man and his eyes searched the crowd until they found the figure of the pilot sitting a few yards away, listening intently.  
It was a strange thing they shared. Something Finn couldn’t quite put a finger on. Time too, had shifted this friendship between them from just pleasant conversations, drinks after training and lessons in flying and ship mechanics.  
If the former Stormtrooper had to guess, he’d say that it had started with that one talk, late one evening, about the nightmares both of them had. Finn of a childhood and a life lost to him. Of the bodies of the innocent piling at his feet. Of all the things they’d drilled into his head. Poe of torture and of the horror of finding a strangers mind inside his own, searching and prying. Of him, that was so used to soaring and flying, tied down and unable to move a muscle.  
They’d both decided to share quarters after that. It was an unspoken decision. But somehow it was a comfort to both of them, knowing the other was there, when they woke sweat soaked and shaking in the middle of the night. The others arms and words made each of them forget. And as time went by, it just came natural to them.  
For Finn it was because fighting a war, somehow hadn’t turned Poe Dameron hard. If anything, it had made him good and kind. He was so full of adventure, his eyes so full of welcoming warmth, his words ever encouraging, his heart brave. It was because Poe Dameron had a good cause. A just cause and believed in it without a doubt. And somehow the former Stormtrooper knew that, with trusting him without a second thought, revealing his mission and telling him about the secret BB-8 carried, Poe had given him a cause too. (Together with a name and a jacket.)

It was this sense of a new life, of a new space growing in Finns his heart, that drew him closer to Poe. The word comrade or friend just didn’t do it justice.  
Whatever it was, Finn found he was craving for all of it. For the closeness, for the comfort. Sometimes touch was what he craved most.  
And because, the pilot somehow felt the same, it was no surprise how the friendly handshakes and pats on the back had turned into hands shoving away clothes and fingers hungrily trailing over hot, bare skin. How their laughs also turned to soft moans and heavy breaths in the dark, when they were alone in their quarters. How, the sound of his name coming from Poes lips had changed. It left Finns body burning, wanting, yearning in a way it never had before.  
And of course Poe never denied him anything. It was like the pilot found his own pleasure simply in giving, in sharing Finns wonderment and curiosity in finding out and trying out new things about himself. (Like it made him shiver when Poe trailed kisses along his spine. How ticklish he was when he felt the pilots breath on the spot just behind his ear. And how his whole body shuddered when Poes fingers wrapped around him).  
It made Finn wonder though…  
How would it feel for Poe if their roles were reversed? Not that he hadn’t touched the other men. Of course he had. In the heat of things he couldn’t help but letting his hands roam over the pilots chest, his back, the darker, puckered skin around his nipples. And he’d found out, that the skin of the other mans cock felt just as hot and velvety soft as his own. Poe wasn’t as long as him but his base was thicker, his length wider and Finn couldn’t just not touch him…Oh, how it had made the pilots eyelids flutter and his teeth digging into his lower lip! It had left Finn wanting to see more, feel more.  
Would Poes breath hitch too, if Finns hands stroked his length in long, slow movements? Or would he prefer a faster pace? Would his hips buck too, if he circled his thumb, spreading out that little drop of clear liquid on his cocks head?  
Would he like it if Finn bowed his head and draped the flat of his tongue over the underside of is length? (Poe had done this and more to him once and it had been the most sensational feeling in the world.) Would his eyes get darker with lust if he closed his lips around him?  
How would his cock feel in Finns hands, when he came? He bet he could feel the pulse of the pilots heartbeat underneath the other mans skin with every spurt.

Yes, Finn decided. He wasn’t satisfied with just the receiving end, always the scholar never the teacher. Next time, it would be different!  
“Any questions on the plan of the troops movements?” General Organas voice cut through his thoughts and Finns head whipped up to the see the digital map being closed right before he could even take a second look at it. The Generals stern eyes scanned the crowds. Shit, shit, shit! He’d have to ask Poe about everything he’d missed while daydreaming later.  
Once more he looked over at his friend, only to find the pilots form slightly hunched over in his seat. One of Poes hands was gripping the edge of his seat. The other was balled to a fist and resting across his knees. His lips were pressed together and a sheen of sweat gleamed on his forehead. Was his face more flushed than it was just a few minutes ago? Finn didn’t have the time to dwell on his observations. The meeting was closed the next second and the crowds got up and poured out of the hangar.  
The former Stormtrooper walked over to the pilot, ready to call it a day, maybe head over to the food tent for dinner.  
“Hey Poe, you ready to leave?” He nudged his friends shoulder but the other mans eyes just darted quickly around, as if he was making sure everyone else had left. His adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed.  
“Uh…not exactly, no.”  
Finn frowned. “What’s wrong? Are you not feeling well?”  
“That’s not it.”  
“Then why don’t you get up and we-”  
“I can’t.”  
“What?”  
“I said, I can’t…get up. At least not right now. Sit down with me, Buddy.” When Finn just continued gawking, still searching in the other mans face for an answer, Poe gave him a little nod. Downward. Towards the slight tent in his pants.  
Speechless, Finn quickly did as he was told and slid onto the chair next to the pilot, giving off his best impression of casual innocence. “W-what happened?!”  
“I don’t know!” Poes voiced was strained and Finn saw a blush creeping up his neck, all the way to his ears and his cheeks. “I was listening to the plan one minute and the next…I tried, but I couldn’t stop myself. It was like something took a hold of me and-” Realization hit them both the minute their eyes met.  
Oh. _Oh._  
“I. am. so. sorry!” Finn blurted out, the sudden urge to dig himself a hole in the ground and hide forever in it, rising. “I didn’t mean to! I just zoned out and started thinking of you…part of you..”  
“You mean, you really did this?!” Poes voice was still incredulous, the color high in his face, his expression unreadable for a moment.  
“I feel so ashamed! I…really! ” Finn knew he was babbling, he knew it, but he couldn’t stop himself. “I swear, I am so, so, so very sorry! I can’t believe this is happening, pleaseforgiveme-”  
But to his surprise his string of apologies was cut short by the pilots loud and hearty laughter. For a moment the other man rested his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking with the force of his amusement.  
“This isn’t funny. Y-you aren’t mad?”  
“No…no, I’m not mad.” Poe assured, still chuckling. “In some way, this just means your training is finally bearing fruits, right?” Typical. A warm, fond feeling flooded Finn’s chest as he looked at the other man – all tousled hair and warm smile – and it washed part of the shock and shame away.  
“You think so?”  
“Yes.” Poe nodded. “And besides. It could come in handy in…other situations too.” The pilots smile turned rougeish for just a split second. “But until then, will you sit just one more minute with me?”  
“Of course.” Finn said and his shoulder sank against Poes. Together they sat like this for a moment, neither of them speaking and with the hangar deserted, except for their two lonely figures. When they rose together, it was Poe’s voice that broke the silence.  
“So, are you going to tell me what exactly you were thinking about me, after dinner?”

_Thank the heavens for Poe…_


End file.
